


And Then There Were None

by Lachesissora



Series: DMC Gen week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Vergil and Dante are sooo precious, Crack Fluff, DMC Gen Week, Fluff, Gen, slight angst I guess, there's blood in there but not that many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: A trip to the woods ended up bloody when one of the boys injured themselves.Part of DMC Gen Week on TumblrDay 1- Injury/Healing





	And Then There Were None

He didn’t realise what had happened. He was at the top of the tree, watching the nest of a baby bird while his brother, Vergil, shouting his name at the top of his lungs. Dante, being the stubborn little devil he was, ignored his brother by sticking out his tongue and continued to climb further up. He got his footings right and he was so confident he could reach to the top until he slipped.

And Dante’s world turned up-side down. Gravity pulled him towards the earth, hard.

His body hit few branches as he fell. His ears were ringing with screams, not sure from his own or his brother. And then he crashed down hard to the ground. Luckily he didn’t plummet down with his head first.

“You idiot!” Vergil shouted after he had regained himself from the horror of watching his little brother fell. He quickly ran towards Dante that he didn’t even remember that he had left out a horrifying voice when screaming for Dante’s name.

Vergil kneeled down to Dante and quickly assessing his brother’s injuries. Dante was in a lot of pain. He had cuts on his knees and scratches on both of his calves. His elbows were bruised. But what caused Vergil’s eyes to go wide in horror was seeing his shirt and hair covered in blood. He then saw a trickle of blood flew down from Dante’s forehead.

Mother gonna kill us!!!!

“Ver- Vergil?” Dante voice was weak and Vergil was trying his damn best to stay calm. What should he do? Should he ran for his mother for help? But that meant leaving Dante here alone, unprotected. Wild animals could appeared and Dante would be in danger. Vergil couldn’t risk that despite the fact his twin annoyed him to the end of the earth, he wouldn’t left Dante all alone! Why must they ventured so far into the woods today??? If he’s not mistaken, going here took them around 10-15 minutes. So if he were to fetch his mom and return, which would take 30 minutes more or less!!

_And Dante would be left alone and unprotected!_

Fidgeting about what he should do, Vergil quickly searched something in his pockets. Apparently he found a used tissue in his pocket. Not sure what did he use the tissue for but this was an emergency and he needed to stop the blood from flowing.

“Hang in there, Dante! Just don’t move.” He instructed as he wiped Dante’s blood from his forehead. Dante winced in pain and the blood still won’t stop.

“Brother, I-I’m scared” Dante held Vergil’s shirt. His palm were bruised as well and it left a mark on Vergil’s white shirt. If this was any other time, he would had punch his twin but right now he didn’t bother.

“Hush, Dante. I’m here. It’s going to be fine.” Vergil bit his lips. He was scared too. His eyes trailed to Dante’s limbs, _they are not broken right?_

Tears started to form in Dante’s eyes. He didn’t want his mother to worry seeing him like this. “I should have listened to you, brother.” Dante sobbed.

“Yes, you should but you’re so stubborn!” Vergil replied as he patted Dante’s pocket to find anything that could help him wipe the blood. Oh, Dante has a handkerchief? Great.

Vergil tossed the blood soaked tissue aside and quickly replace it with Dante’s handkerchief. He then carefully took Dante’s left hand and pressed it on his forehead.

“Hold the handkerchief and do not let it go.” He commanded, eyes started to get watery. “I’m going to the river to take some water. I’ll be quick. I promised!”

Vergil hurriedly ran to the stream which was just 100 meters from where they were. He scanned the area to search for something, anything to carry the water. He saw a tree with huge leaves, bigger than the size of his small palm, and quickly ran toward the tree and took a leaf from it. He then used the leaf as a bowl to carry the water and hurriedly went back to Dante.

When he arrived, Dante was still lying on the ground. The handkerchief still pressed on his forehead. Good, for once Dante had actually listen to him.

He put the leaf-bowl on the ground, making sure it would not spilt the water before he carefully took the handkerchief away from his brother forehead to clean it. For a 5 years old to know how to clean a wound is a surprise to many but Vergil was no typical 5 years old kid. He grew up picking up book as early as 2 years old with his brother. They were able to speak and read rather earlier than any other normal child, due to their blood heritage.

And Vergil was lucky that he read a book about first aid last week so he kinda knew the basic.

Vergil washed the handkerchief and started to clean up Dante’s wound on his forehead and also the bruises on his knees and elbows. Dante, thankfully, was quiet as he silently watched Vergil cleaning up his wound. Vergil noticed that Dante’s elbows and knees weren’t bleeding anymore so he turned his focus back on his brother’s forehead. The blood still flowed albeit not that much. When he had done cleaning it, he pressed the handkerchief back on Dante’s forehead as the blood wouldn’t stop to flow.

“Can you feel your legs?” Vergil eyed Dante warily. Part of him afraid that Dante might broke a bone or two because he didn’t know how to deal with that. He didn’t read about that.

Dante tried to move his body to a seating position. Vergil went panic for a moment before watching that none of his arms or body were broken. He then put his left arm behind Dante’s back to support him.

“I said don’t move, idiot Dante!” Vergil scolded but he was relieved that Dante could move.

“But then you asked me whether I feel my legs or not” Dante retorted. He sounded better, not as worse as before.

“Yeah and you should answer that with yes or no and not being reckless!”

“My legs are okay… I guess?”

“You guess?” Vergil resisted the urge to smack his head

“It’s hurt but I can move it fine” Dante shook both of his legs. He then bit the bottom of his lips before looking anywhere that isn’t Vergil.

“I’m sorry, Verge.” Dante voice was so soft if it weren’t for the hearing ability, Vergil wouldn’t have heard that. Vergil scratched his head and sighed.

Vergil was mad, supposedly. He should be angry at his stupid twin. Throughout the whole day, Dante had refused to listen to him. Vergil told Dante not to go deeper into the woods, Dante ignored and went ahead. Vergil told him to turn back home before he report it to his mother, Dante ignored and taunted Vergil that he was a coward big brother. Vergil told Dante to not climb the tree because it’s dangerous, Dante ignored and climbed, claiming he was the faster climber among those two. And look at what had happened, Dante fell and injured. Vergil ended up cleaning up his mess.

He should be mad but he didn’t. Instead, Vergil felt a huge weight had been lifted up from his chest. His idiot brother was okay, slightly better. As much as his brother annoyed the hell out of him, Vergil didn’t want to lose his twin, his only little brother.

Carefully, Vergil hugged Dante

“You scared me, brother.” Vergil tried to contain his tears, “Don’t ever do that again”

Dante leaned into the hug and cried to his brother’s shirt. Usually, Vergil would have scolded him to stop. But at that moment, hearing his brother’s cry was the only thing he wanted to hear, as prove that Dante was fine.

A few moment passed and Vergil carefully helped Dante to stand. Dante head wound had stopped bleeding but Vergil insisted that Dante held the handkerchief there to prevent the injury from being exposed. He then slung Dante’s arm over his shoulder and helped his brother walked back home. Vergil would chance a glance every time he heard Dante’s winced in pain but whenever he asked his brother if he wanted to rest, Dante shook his head and endured the pain as they walk.

The sun was almost set when they arrived at the front of their house. Their mother was patiently waiting for them. As she was able to see more of her children, she dropped all her task and ran towards them.

“Dante, Vergil- What happened?” She kneeled in front of her sons. Both of her hands cupped her sons’ cheek. She looked down to her sons’ clothes, bloody and dusty, and Dante’s hair was in crimson red. She swore she was going to faint there and then. “My god. Are- Are you boys alright?”

Vergil was about to speak before Dante spoke up.

“I climbed a tree and I fell, mom.” Eva’s eyes shot up to Dante and Dante tried his best not to cry and continued, “Vergil already told me not to but I didn’t listen to him. And then I fell… I made Vergil worried… I’m sorry mom. I made you worry too. I’m sorry-“

“Hush now, my sons” Eva hugged both of her sons as Dante began to sob. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters now.”

Vergil swallowed his tears and said “Dante fell quite high from the tree. He injured his forehead, mom. I- I tried my best to stop the blood.”

Upon hearing that, Eva quickly inspected Dante’s injury on his forehead. She carefully took the handkerchief away to see the wound better. She grimaced at how soaked the handkerchief was with Dante’s blood. She turned away and inspected her son’s forehead only for her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

“Th-there’s no wounds here” Vergil snapped to his mother and Dante. _No wounds, how?_

Eva kept on inspecting her son’s head for any injury but she had found _none_. Vergil and Dante’s eyes went wide and Vergil reached for Dante’s arm and checked his elbow. The scratches are gone?

“How?” Vergil breathed.

Eva took a deep sigh. So her sons did inherit **that** part from _Sparda_ huh. She admitted she wasn’t ready to see any injury on her son and was terrified with the idea that Dante cut his forehead. So to see that the injury wasn’t there, she felt all her worries had just being washed away.

Both of her sons still look at her in confusion. Dante touched his forehead to search for the injury that he had but it wasn’t there. And he was also surprised that his legs didn’t hurt anymore.

“You have to thank your father’s blood for that. Your wounds are all healed and patched up” Eva smiled softly.

Both Dante and Vergil turned to face each other in confusion.

_What on earth just happened?_

* * *

“And that’s how Verge and I knew that we have super healing ability… Well after we got an earful from our Mother though.” Dante grimaces at the memory of their mother scolding that night afterwards. They were both grounded for a week because of that.

“If I had known sooner, I should had left you to die” Vergil says as he watches Nero treating the wound of the youngest children Nero and Kyrie take care off, Kyle. They were both in the kitchen when Nero came in with Kyle having an injury on his arm. Apparently the boy fell while playing with one of Nico’s gadget.

“As if, Verge.” Dante rolls his eyes, “Hey, remember when you stabbed me for the first time when we were practicing that wooden sword? You should have look at your face, Verge. You were pale as a sheet and you went crying to Mom thinking that you had killed me!”

“I did not.” Vergil glares at Dante

“Oh you did. You also screamed when you saw me walking inside the house with the sword still stuck in my chest.” Dante didn’t exaggerated his story. Vergil did screamed when he saw Dante with the wooden sword still impaled to his chest. They were 6 and their father had gave them two wooden swords for them to practice. It was a regular day and the twins were sparring as usual. But that day was different- Dante kept on winning and it frustrated Vergil. He demanded for a rematch as Dante, being the overbearing younger brother he was, kept on mocking Vergil, saying how his big brother pride and ego were destroyed. Feeling agitated, Vergil fought his brother again with intense aggression that he accidentally stabbed Dante.

Vergil was horrified seeing his twin fell to the ground, with the sword stuck on his chest. Bloods were everywhere. Vergil’s mind went panic and he ran quickly to his mom. He didn’t know what to do and he didn’t want to lose his brother. He was a crying mess when he told his mother, only for a few seconds later, Dante ran to them both with the **sword still stuck in his chest** , telling his mother that Vergil had stabbed him. Vergil screamed hysterically as if he saw a ghost. And Eva, poor Eva their mother, almost had a heart attack.

The twins were grounded for a month and their wooden sword were confiscated by Eva. When she finally returned their sword a month later, Eva strictly instructed the twins to not stab one another or she would burn it. Afraid of their mother’s wrath, the twins complied. And there was no stabbing between the twins… _until few years later on top of a certain demon tower_.

Vergil take a deep breath. The temperature surrounding him drops as he tried to supress his irritation at his stupid twin brother who had just brought up an embarrassing memories from the past. He centralizes his energy and blue sparks emerges from his left. Oh he is going to stab Dante now.

“Guys, please. We have a kid here!” It was Nero’s voice that shatters Vergil’s summon sword as he realises that Kyle was looking at both him and Dante. The look of the kid face seems terrify at what he have heard from Dante’s story.

“You’re scaring Kyle with your story, old man! Can’t you find any other story??” Nero scolds as he applies the bandage on Kyle’s arm. They have been listening attentively to Dante’s story ever since they came into the kitchen. Nero has to admit though, he does feel bad for his grandmother. If she were still alive, he would probably gave her a hug.

“Sorry, got carried away” Dante apologises and then turns to Kyle, “Anyway, kid. Let’s wish your arm patch up quick, okay. Then we can have fun at yard with the rest.” he patted Kyle’s head and the kid gives a small smile.

“It probably will take a few days up to a week for it to heal. Kyle is not like the two of you. He’s normal than the rest of us” Nero gave his uncle the stares and closes the first aid kit.

“When did you become aware of you healing abilities, Nero?” Vergil asks, ignoring the staring contest between his son and his brother.

Nero contemplates a bit before he shrugs. “Can’t remember. Since I was young, I guess? I hardly ever got treated at the orphanage.”

“What do you mean?” Vergil eyes narrow at what he heard. Nero gets up and open the cupboard.

“Well, whenever I got injured and sent to the infirmary, the wound would always disappear before they could even treat it. The caretaker thought I was making things up! As a kid, why would I even want to do that?” Nero scoffs and put the kit back into the cupboard, and turns to his father, “The next thing I knew, they don’t care anymore. They just don’t bother about me.”

“So they deny your medical needs?” Vergil’s tone becomes colder

“You can say it like that. Well, all my injuries heal quickly so… Dad, what are you doing?” Nero sees the way Vergil holding the Yamato a little bit dangerously. Vergil has stand up from the chair and already make his way to the garage.

“Even If your wounds heal quickly that doesn’t give them the authority to deny any medical care to you.” Vergil said coldly.

“He’s right you know, kid” Dante adds in, “You may exposed yourself to poison or some kind of bacteria shit when your wound was still open. That’s not something to take lightly”

Dante now stands next to his brother as he straps in Ebony and Ivory to his back.

“Okay… I know that” Nero eyes the two of the twins suspiciously. From the looks of it, he sure damn well that these two idiots are up to something “but it was in the past. What are you going to do? Go to the orphanage and bang the caretaker’s head on the wall?”

“If it’s necessary then yes” Vergil deadpan.

“You two really are an idiot” Nero let out an exasperated sigh. Vergil and Dante looks at each other, “its good thing Kyle’s here or I would have cursed the two of you and beat you up - The Caretaker is long dead already! Save your energy for something else, you fools!”

“Oh.” With that the cold intimidating air surrounding Dante and Vergil dissipates in a puff.

Nero shakes his head in disbelief as he goes back to where Kyle is seated. Kyle stares at him in question “Big brother Nero, why is your dad and uncle acting so weird?”

Nero looks back to his father and uncle, who suddenly engage in a heated discussion about something regarding… coats? Whatever, Nero doesn’t want to know.

“Let’s just ignore them, Kyle” Nero lifts Kyle to his shoulder, “and let’s play the new card game Nico brought yesterday.”

With that, Nero exits the kitchen and goes straight to the living room, leaving his uncle and father behind, arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my final draft for this fic. Damn it, I really thought I had save it asdfghjkl. Y'know, the final draft was more than 3K words and I LOST IT ALL. I'm seriously going to hit my head on the wall for being so careless of not clicking the save button every 5 minutes. / cries in pain.
> 
> Anyway, in case you didnt notice the title is taken straight from Agatha Christie's novel.


End file.
